Deathly Green
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: What if Harry one day snapped? What if Harry Killed the Dursley's? What if Harry Killed Dudley's Gang & their Familys? What if Harry was found by a Tall Man with no Face? What if he went to live with the tall man and his friends? Harry-is-a-Creepypasta Fic! Possible OoC Creepypasta's. Eventual Dumbledore/Weasley Bashing (Minus Twins). Eventual One Piece & FNaF Elements/Characters
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Creepypasta's

Deathly Green: Chapter 1: Meeting the Creepypasta's.

 _How's it going Bruh's, My name is Dark! And Welcome, to my Masterpiece, Deathly Green, A story that's Inspired by Harry & the Creepypasta Family, by Spidey108, It's a good story, you should totally read it. It is Badass. In this story, Harry's Creepypasta Name will be Deathly Green, Because of his eyes, And his soul will merge with the Horcrux in his Scar, giving him a green aura/magic. Also, Harry is 9 in this story. Enjoy the story!_

"Go to Sleep." - Speech

" **I AM GOD!" -** BEN & EXE Speech

' _What's Up?'_ __\- Thoughts

' _ **Hello, do you want to play with me?'**_ \- BEN  & EXE Thoughts

" _Hm... Hi."_ \- Slender Speech

BEGIN!

"AHH!" Cried Harry as he was beaten by Vernon Dursley. "THIS'LL TEACH YOU, GETTING ME FIRED FREAK!" Vernon then dragged Harry and threw him into the Closet underneath the staircase, "I expect you to be up before us, and for breakfast to be ready when we're up Freak!" Vernon shouted when he was done & Closed the Door & Locked it. Harry then sat there Crying about how he was treated, Why did they call him that? WHY?!

Then Harry realised something.

They beat him, so Why couldn't he do the same? Harry Grinned Maliciously, as his Mind Snapped. He then got a Knife he snuck into his room when the Dursleys weren't looking. He Stuck it in between the door & the doorframe, and pushed it in, this broke the loock of the door. Harry got out, and realised, _'I can just Walk out of the door, right now. No one would care... But, the thought of paying back the Dursleys, is too tempting to pass up.'_ Harry thought Maliciously, before he got another Kitchen Knife from the Drawer, This one was a large Cleaver. Large enough that it could cut up the Chicken the Dursleys have every Christmas, and that thing was fuckin' HUGE, Like medium sized dog big.

Harry then slowly, as to not make any noise, and walked up to Dudley's room, he walked in, Dudley was snoring almost as load as Vernon. Harry got to the edge of the bed, and reached over to Dudley's mouth, he covered his mouth, and Dudley woke up immediately, his eyes screamed panic, he looked at Harry, who was grinning so much, the Joker would have been proud. Harry then Slit Dudley's Throat.

He tiptoed towards Vernon & Petunia's room, he went to Vernon's side of the bed, and stabbed Vernon in the Heart, And then the Face. He went to the other side of the bed, & stabbed Petunia in the side of her head. Harry Grinned, "Hehe, Finally, I'm Free." Harry said through his maniacal laughing.

Harry then realised something for the third time, _'Those who are dead, won't need their stuff. Hehe.'_ He then walked to Dudley's room, and grabbed some things to keep him entertained, he saw some kind of gray brick thing, with the word 'Nintendo' on it, he grabbed it and noticed something red in the back, it said 'Pokemon', Whatever the hell that is

He noticed a yellow version of the thing in the back, and other ones, he grabbed them and went downstairs, and noticed an oil lamp, he grinned and thought, _'They were my family, I might as well send them out with a bang!'_ he grabbed the lamp, and broke the top of it, and started trailing oil around the house, he then grabbed a backpack, and put the stuff he took,  & his knives, into the bag, and grabbed a match, which were on Vernon's bedside table, for whenever he wanted a smoke

And he lit the match, got a bit further away from the oil, and tossed the match into the oil, the oil was burning, and set the house on fire, Harry ran away, into the night.

(1 month later)

Harry was grinning, he had just killed the last of Dudley's gang & his Family, Gordon, Harry remembered his name, It was Gordon. Harry was about to wander into a forest, because Harry wanted to see if there were any campers he could kill. When he saw it, it appeared to be a 9 foot tall man, he was wearing a black suit, with a red tie, but there was something weird about the man, he had no face.

There was no indentations to suggest eyes, or a mouth, or any curves, to suggest ears, or a nose. Harry stared at the man, who appeared to be looking at Harry. Harry got out of his shock, and said, "Who the hell are you?" Harry said bluntly.

Slender was shocked, most children would scream in fear when they saw him. But this child just asked him who he was after staring a bit. He then noticed the child was reaching for something in his bag, he was curious, what will the child bring out.

Harry brought out his Butcher Cleaver, and ran at Slender, aiming to chop at him, Slender as amused, a child, attempting to kill him with a knife. Then the child started stabbing him, he grabbed the boy & spoke to him through his mind. _"Calm yourself Child, I will not harm you."_ Slender transmitted into his mind. Harry was astounded, this being, with NO MOUTH, just spoke to him.

' _This child somewhat reminds me of Jeff.'_ Slender then had an idea, " _Child, do you want to live with me?"_ Harry was stupefied. The Being wanted him to live with it, that was crazy... _'But, It has been a while since I've lived under a roof, Possibly with food.'_ Harry then decided, "Sure, I'll live with you," Slender smiled... Well at least he did on the inside. _"Follow me child."_ Slender then stalked off, with Harry close behind.

(Half an hour Later)

Harry was, yet again, Astounded. In front of him was a HUGE-ASS, FUCKING MANSION! Seriously, the thing looked like it could have 200 Vernon's living in it, an 300 Dudley's living in it as well. Slender must have noticed this, and said, _"Don't worry child, there aren't many rooms in the mansion, though they are rather big."_ Slender said, Harry was still shocked.

They went inside, and Harry immediately had a knife to his throat. "Just Go to Slee- HURGK!" said and grunted a voice behind him. He turned around and saw a boy who looked to be about 15, he was chalk white, he had black rings around his eyes, and had a smile carved into his face, he was wearing a white hoodie and jeans, he had a knife in one of his hands, the other was trying to get a tentacle off his neck, Harry's line of sight followed the tentacle, and it was coming from Slender's back.

" _Jeff, please, do not try and kill your new housemate."_ Slender then let go of Jeff, and Jeff looked at Harry, but not before flipping off Slender, "So, you're living with us now, Name's Jeff, nice to meet you Kid." "I'm Harry.", Harry then went back to Slender, and he started to take Harry around the house, first was the lounge, where Harry saw 2 people watching TV.

One was a Clown, except this clown had razor sharp fingers, and a long spiky nose. The other had a blue mask(?), and brown hair coming over the top of it, the eyes of the Mask(?) were Black holes that appeared to be bleeding a black substance.

They then noticed Harry & Slender, the clown said, "Hey Slendy, what's that behind you, did you bring EJ here a snack?" he asked, while the blue one was staring at Harry. _"No, this is Harry, He's going to be living with us, that means no killing him, and DEFINITELY no eating his organs."_ Slender said, _"Harry, these to are Laughing Jack & Eyeless Jack, the Clown is Laughing Jack, and the Blue one is Eyeless Jack, but we call them LJ & EJ, as to not get confused."_

They then left that room and saw a dog, this dog was red with a black tuft of fur, and was smiling with sharp human teeth, _"Harry, this is Smile Dog, we call him Smile."_ they left Smile in the hallway, then they went into a room full of Game Covers (Not that Harry knew what they were) and in that room was 3 people, playing Halo.

One was a teenager, he had green clothes, and a green hat, he had black sclerae & Red Pupils & Irises, he was also crying blood.

The next person was what appeared to be an Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, he was blue, he had red shoes with a white stripe and a gold buckle, his eyes were the same as the Green wearing teen.

The Next one was another teen, Harry could only presume, as you couldn't see the teen's face, it was shadowed by his hair, but you could see glowing red eyes & a grin filled with sharp teeth.

They all heard the door opening, and looked, the Blue Hedgehog said, **"Oi, Slendy, who's the Kid?"** They others seemed to want to know as well. _"EXE, Ben, Steven, this is Harry, he is going to be living with us from now on."_ **"Is he going to become one of us?"** asked the boy in Green -Ben, Harry Presumed- _"Yes, he is."_ Harry didn't know what he meant by that, "Cool." Said Steven, **"Hey, Kid, My name's EXE, Pleasure to meet you." "I'm BEN, but you can Call me Ben."** "and I'm S!3V3N, Just Call me Steven." said the Game Trio(The Game Trio = BEN, S!3V3N,  & EXE). _"OK, Harry, I'll show you you're room later, I'll be in the Lounge when you want to know."_ __Harry Nodded, and Grinned _'I get the feeling that I'll enjoy the time I spend here.'_ Harry didn't know now, but this would be the best decision of his life.

(Chapter End)

 _Hey~ Bruh's, Did you enjoy this chapter, if so then Favourite, Follow, & Review, also Keep Reading. And If you didn't like, then you can fuck off. So, this chapter was Longer than most, because I wanted to start it off with a bang. It was going to be longer, but Word crash, but I was Lucky enough to save 1601 word of the story & the 146 words of the Authors Note at the Beginning, it was originally going to be about 2200 words. Sadly that isn't happening. Later Bruh's, Dark Out!_


	2. Chapter 2: Dumbledore, Failed

Deathly Green: Chapter 2: Dumbledore, Master Manipulator, Failed?

 _Hey guys, Dark here, with the 2_ _nd_ _chapter of Deathly Green, this chapter is going to be half about Harry's introduction to Video Games, by BEN, EXE, S!3V3N & new character -Who will not appear much- Lost Silver (Gold's Form(No Arms, No Legs. but Torso & a Head)). The other half will be about Dumbledore trying and failing to find Harry. Also, HAS ANYONE SEEN THE NEW NATEWANTSTOBATTLE FNAF4 MUSIC VIDEO 'THIS IS THE END'? IT IS FUCKING AWESOME, YOU MUST LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING THIS! Enjoy!_

/ _Hello?_ / - Phone Speech

 _Previously:_ _"OK, Harry, I'll show you you're room later, I'll be in the Lounge when you want to know."_ __ _Harry Nodded, and Grinned 'I get the feeling that I'll enjoy the time I spend here.' Harry didn't know now, but this would be the best decision of his life._

 _Begin!_

" **WHAT!"** Shouted the Game Trio, "I said, What is a Video Game?" Harry asked, The Game Trio was Stunned, until Ben started asking **"Y-you've n-never heard of video games? Mario? Sonic? Donkey Kong? Pokemon? Halo? Mega Man? Fucking Legend of Zelda? ANYTHING?!"** Ben Screamed, Harry thought about it for a minute.

' _That 'Pokemon' one sounds familiar, Why?'_ Harry thought, then he remembered the things he took from Dudley, he grabbed his bag, and grabbed a yellow cartridge, "Is this a Video Game?" Harry asked, Steven looked at it for a minute, before saying, "Yeah, that's a Pokemon game, Yellow Version, if I recall correctly." he said.

" **Just because he has a Video game, doesn't mean he has been educated in the awesomeness and beauty of video games, we'll need someone to teach him, Me and Ben can't do it, because our games would mentally scar him, and you are the shittiest teacher I've ever seen, Steven."**

Steven's eye twitched at the last part, but then thought about who could teach him, he then sighed, "I have to make a phone call." Steven brought a phone out of his pocket, and dialed a phone number, / _Hello?_ / " Hey LS, Steven here." / _Steven! My Man! What's Up?_ / "I need your help, a friend of mine needs to be educated with the awesomeness and beauty of video games, because he hadn't even heard of video games before we asked him if what ones he played." / _WHAT?!_ / "I know, that was our reaction, and EXE and Ben can't teach them, because they'd mentally scar him, and I can't becaus-" / _You're the Shittiest Teacher ever. Of all time._ / Steven's eye twitched again, "Anyway, could you help us?" / _Sure, I'll be there in like, 15 minutes._ / "OK thanks, and P.S. Go fuck a rock before you come here, you dick." / _Love you too._ /

Steven hung up, and looked at the other people in the room, EXE and Ben were rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off. Harry had a thoughtful look on his face, before he looked at him and asked, "What does 'fuck', 'dick' and 'shit' mean?" EXE and Ben stopped laughing and thought how to explain it when a thought occurred, If Slender ever found out that they had taught a child 3 of the worst swears of all time, they'd be fed to EJ. Alive. And after being burnt by Slender's patented, 'No-Eyes Glare', it could kill a fucking DRAGON if they got on his bad side. They started Paling, before explaining why Harry should Never use those words until he was 18.

(15 Minutes Later)

Lost arrived at the Mansion, and when he got there he came across a weird sight, EXE, BEN, S!3V3N, and a kid -that must be who I'm teaching. Thought Lost- were sitting on a bed, and the Gaming Trio looked a bit more pale than usual (Other than S!3V3N, whos face I can't see.) "Hey Guys. Is this the kid I'm supposed to be teaching?" the Trio nodded, I smiled, "So Kid, let me show you the beauty of Video Games."

(At Pigmole's School of Voodoo and Tarot Cards- I mean Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.(Because, all you need to do to see the beauty and awesomeness of video games, is to ACTUALLY FUCKING PLAY ONE!)

Dumbledore was furious! None of the parts of his plan to become the Leader of the Light would work if he didn't find his missing pawn, Harry Potter. Where did it all go wrong?

It all went wrong when that fire, set the Dursley house ablaze, but only three corpses were found, Harry was Missing, he gathered the Order of the Phoenix, and sent them out to try and find Harry. But, so far, no results, he sent Fawkes to find him, but the bird would always come back, One Hour, Twenty Three Minutes, and Forty Five seconds later, and injured. He tried using the thing that writes school letters to try and find his location, but every time he tries, the damn thing shorts out just before it can write the location.

So now, he had to wait another 2 years for him to be able to manipulate Harry. But he was a patient man, he would wait, and then, he would be the leader of the light. Oh yes he would.

(Back at the Mansion(5 Hours Later)

"Wow, Video Games are awesome!" said Harry, Lost smiled, he had another child loving Video Games. "Yeah."

The door then opened, revealing Jeff. "Hey Guys, Dinners Ready." the 5 Gamers looked at each other. Before getting up, and running to the Kitchen.

(Chapter End)

 _Hey Guy's. Did you enjoy my new chapter? I posted it because i felt Like it. Later, my Darkblurites, Dark is OUTTA HERE!_


	3. Chapter 3:First Solo Mission!

Deathly Green: Chapter 3: First Solo Mission! MarbleHornets Style!

 _Hey, Guy's, Dark is Sick Today, so I, Harry 'Deathly Green' Potter will be the host for today. We are posting the next chapter of Deathly Green. I shall see you at the end, as I don't have much to say, other than, Masky & Hoodie will be joining the Creepypasta Gang after the first mission I go on. Later!_

 _Begin!_

It has been 1 year since Harry went to live with the Creepypastas, everything is calm as can be right now.

"Hey, You Cheated!" **"Bullshit!"** "I agree with Harry, you did cheat, Ben." **"Oh Shut up, you Red Reject!"** "Fuck You, _Link_!" **"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I AM NOT FUCKING** _ **LINK**_ **! AT LEAST I DIDN'T MAKE SUCH A BIG DEAL OVER IT WHEN MY BEST FRIEND DIED!** _ **WAH WAH, MY MIKI DIED, I'M GONNA KILL EVERYONE WITH MISSINGNO. WAH~!**_ **"** "OH, YOU DID NOT JUST FUCKING SAY THAT!" **"AND WHAT IF I DID, BITCH!"** "OH, COME HERE YOU LITTLE-"

This is the sound of Ben & Steven fighting after Ben beat Harry at Super Smash Bros. Brawl. EXE is sitting behind them, laughing his ass off. Slender walked then in. _"What's going on?"_ Harry then explained what happened, Slender separated them, then looked at Harry, _"Harry, do you remember the books on magic I gave you 9 months ago?"_

Harry Nodded, _"Have you mastered all the spells?"_ He Nodded again, _"Well Harry, I think you are ready for your first solo mission."_

Harry then started grinning more then Jeff. He hugged Slender's legs, repeating his thanks, before asking, "When do I leave?" _"You Leave tomorrow morning, at 10, I will inform you on what the mission is at 8. OK?"_

Harry nodded, and went to his room, (His room is the room from FNAF4, without the toys scattered across the floor & on the cupboards.) He went to sleep on his bed after packing his knives & spare clothes, just in case, & his Creepypasta Outfit.

His Creepypasta Outfit is Black Jeans, a Green hoodie, which will glow in the dark if Magic is poured into it, he has a face mask made of the same material as the hoodie, giving it the same Glow in the Dark effect(Imagine a Dark Green version of Kakashi's Mask from Naruto.), He has Goggles with the band being made out of the same materials as the Mask & Hoodie(Obito's Goggles from Naruto, except Dark Green). When the Outfit Glows, his eyes glow as well, he also has a belt, with 3 sheathes on it, allowing him to carry 3 knives.(If Someone could draw this & send it to Dark, could they, I can't draw to save my life.)

(The Next Morning, at 8)

Harry was standing in front of Slender, his Backpack on his Back, _"Harry, you remember the notes you took while watching MarbleHornets, right?"_ Harry nodded,

" _Good, because you're going to do something similar, to spread your legend, the Target is Jackson Douglas, he lives in Gawler, South Australia, he lives at 99 Mulga Crescent. Do you understand?"_

Harry nodded again, _"Good, now, you should go there earlier, try and remember everything you can about Gawler. You know how to use the Slender Forest's ability of transporting you outside any forest in the world, so good luck, not that you'll need it."_ Harry grinned and started running to the end of the Forest.

(Jackson's House, 6 at night)

"Hello YouTube, my name is Jackson Douglas, I am here to show you a picture of a creepypasta I got, I searched up a description of him, but got absolutely no results, so I have reason to believe he is a real life creepypasta! And I will try and get more photos of him-" Said Jackson, before he heard a noise outside,

"Guys, I just heard a noise outside, I am gonna check it out, with the camera, If I survive, I will post this & try to think of a name for him." He then picked up the camera, and walked to the window, he saw Harry in his Creepypasta Outfit, he was pouring Magic into it, so he was glowing a translucent green, while his eyes were glowing even brighter.

Jackson saw him on the front lawn of his house, Harry then started walking to Jacksons Front door, Jackson noticed this, and ran to the Kitchen, but not before Harry busted open the door, and lunged at him, knife in hand, Jackson managed to close the kitchen door & lock it as he lunged, Harry tried to break the door down, with no luck, so he broke the door handle off the door, & pushed the other one out the other end.

Jackson had run upstairs, into his room, into a closet, and hid under a bunch of clothes, & left the camera on the floor of the closet. He whispered, "Please, if I get out of this alive, I will donate $100 to a charity, maybe CanTeen? Yeah, that sounds pretty solid." he then shut up, as the room started glowing green, the source of the glowing then stood outside the closet, and opened it, he looked around, but didn't notice Jackson trembling under the clothes, he then got up and left.

Jackson got out of the pile 3 minutes later, when he was sure that Harry was gone, he picked up the camera, and said, "I have figured out what I will call him, I will call him, 'Deathly Green'."

(Slender's Forest, 8 at Night)

Harry was on the Floor, laughing as he thought of the look on Jackson's face. He then ran to the Mansion, he walked in and went to the mission room, he saw Slender standing there, talking to a guy with a mask, and a guy with a mask & a hood. He walked to Slender, and tugged on his arm after removing his mask & Goggles, _"Ah, Harry, good timing, how was the mission?"_

"It was really fun, he looked so scared when I stood outside the closet he was hiding in." _"Good, oh, I forgot to introduce you to these two, Harry, these two are Masky & Hoodie, I'm sure you can tell who's who."_

"Hey Slendy, who's the brat?" Masky asked, _"This is Harry, he's the newest Creepypasta, as he came last year, while you were messing with the MarbleHornets."_ "Ahh, Right." _"Well Harry, you can either go hang out with the Game Trio, or go to bed, what do you want to do?"_ "Game Trio."

Harry then ran to their room. When he got in, Ben appeared to be looking at him in respect, **"'Sup Deathly Green."** he said, "Deathly Green?" **"That's what that Jackson guy called you after you left."** "I like it, its got a nice ring to it." " **Cool, now, are we gonna play Smash Bros. In celebration?"** "Fuck Yeah!" they ran into the room, and played Super Smash Bros. Brawl, all night long.

(Chapter End)

 _Well, that was fun, OK, Dark is going to eventually make a side story, where I stalk Jackson & Creep him out, Bye Guys, Deathly Green OUT!_


End file.
